Realize
Realize (リアライズ, Riaraizu) is chapter 43 of the ǝnígmǝ manga. Summary Looking over the balcony of the third floor of Yūyami High School, the eight start to realize that they are back. Moto checks to make sure it isn't a dream, while Shigeru wonders about the same with the e-test. Sumio re-affirms that it was all real: the e-test and himself becoming ǝnígmǝ. Putting on a more cheerful face, he also re-affirms that they all escaped and they are back home. Running up to him, a boy in white clothing agrees. Sumio is surprised to recognize him as Aru. As Aru realizes he is back in his human form, Sumio finally realizes that he was the one he met in the hospital on the wheelchair. Aru cheerfully recalls seeing him many times there, to which Sumio recalls how he thought he couldn't move. Realizing this, Aru jumps and cries in bliss of realizing Kirio granted his Reward after all. Sumio becomes delighted too at his granted Reward. From the door behind him leading into the building, Sūki realizes Sumio's return. As Moto and Sudō recognize her from Sumio's phone, Sumio becomes excited and rushes over to Sūki to hug her. Emotionlessly, she ducks to let Sumio jump over her and fall onto the floor. Sūki claims Sumio is loud as he rises up, while Sumio reminisces seeing her from so long ago and thanks her for saving them. She shakes her hand with him, although unenthusiastic about having saved him. She gives Sumio Moto's slightly charred bat and wishes him good luck on keeping it. Hiina blushes as she realizes her reward of "Bonds" as strong as diamonds that she had made with everyone, especially Sumio, whom she embraces. Sumio subsequently blushes while Shigeru starts to flare up. Meanwhile, realizing his reward of removing his Talent, Moto quickly tells the skull to delay it until Sumio is free. Sumio is surprised, but Moto reassures him that he's not afraid of photos anymore. Just then, his baseball teammates appear, having went to look for him since he normally attended training. They reconcile with Moto, promising not to tease him anymore. Among them, Yoshida notes that he's the only one who can protect second base. Afterwards, the teacher from earlier who sent Sūki out of the staff room appears to send the baseball team back to training. He then notices all the students from the e-test have returned and says their families were worried. Covering up the situation over the past few days, Matsurigi calmly explains that they've been in a study group. The teacher then notices Kurisu, surprised to see him again after his disappearance two years ago. Cheerfully, Kurisu explains he just came back from studying abroad, to which the teacher explains his guardian, the Reverend, came to school everyday worried about his safety. Realiing this, Kurisu spaces out as Sumio tries to snap him out of it. He shakes in excitement at meeting Reverend Scott again. While Matsurigi is happy for Kurisu, Sudō remains frustrated that his Reward has not been realied. Sumio receives a phone call, and excitedly starts to push Sudō down the stairs to the front of the school. A Subaru 360 stops in front of the school entrance with its radio tuned in to a news report on Ami Yumikawa's newly innocent verdict. Inside, Kijima offers to bring Sudō to her. Irritated at the small size of the car, Sudō reluctantly enters, to which Kijima asks him if he likes American cars. Sudō dodges his question and tells him to go. Back at the rooftop, Matsurigi thanks Sumio for helping him through his failure. He promises to help Sumio with taking care of the skull. At the end of the school day, Sumio and Shigeru wave goodbye to the rest of the e-test members and head home. Escorting her home, Sumio tries to ask Shigeru about her reward, but instead, she promises to talk about it later. Coming home, Shigeru cries as she reunites with her mother. Shigeru claims to have met some old friends and hugs her mother as Sumio watches them. Afterwards, Sumio rushes back home to find no one inside. From behind him, his mother Mina appears to hug and welcome him back. The two have dinner as Mina talks about what had happened since Sumio was gone. She explains that a long time ago, his father had talked about a "bone" that can grant people's wishes and change their destinies. She then mentions having gotten a letter from him shortly after Sumio got his Talent. The letter explained that Sumio's destiny had already been warped by ǝnígmǝ, and that as much as he'd like to help, he needed her help. She then notes how four days ago, Sumio finally drew the bone in his diary and thus, their time has come. Subsequently, she responded to a man named Kijima, only to get sucked into the elevator wall by a black stain and lose consciousness. Returning home, she regained consciousness and found another letter from his father, telling her to remain calm and to give Sumio strength from outside by sending a cell phone to one of Sumio's classmates, Kei Sūki. As Sumio finally realizes how Sūki came into play, Mina concludes her recollection and claims she did everything she could. She also notes that his father would probably pass out if he knew Sumio became ǝnígmǝ. Parked and smoking outside Yūyami Hospital, Kijima glances at a window into a room with Yumikawa in bed, reuniting with Sudō, Aru and Matsurigi. Suddenly, he notices a disturbing presence with long hair. The figure is holding a garbage bag and eating what appears to be a small human-shaped pie. Kijima tries to chase after him, but the figure disappears after turning a corner into a small alley. Inside the alley, Kijima finds the garbage bag rustling along the side. He opens the bag and becomes disturbed by its contents. Back in his home, Sumio scolds the bone, determined to return everyone's destinies back to normal. He makes his wish for ǝnígmǝ to be destroyed and disappear from the world. Characters in order of appearance #Sumio Haiba #Takemaru Sudō #Shigeru Kurumiya #Moto Hasekura #Jirō Matsurigi #Hiina Kujōin #Ryō Kurisu #Aru Mizusawa #Kei Sūki #Yoshida #Reverend Scott (flashback) #Yūta Kijima #Mina Haiba #Ami Yumikawa #Cannibal Navigation Category:Chapters